Smoke emitting toys are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,717 discloses a doll. The doll has a smoke generator and a manually actuated air pump. To emit smoke from the doll, a user manually depresses a switch to power a heating element to heat an oil containing wick to produce smoke and manually depresses a piston of the pump to cause air to flow through the smoke generating chamber to convey smoke to a smoke outlet. This disclosure requires the user to continuously manually operate the switch to produce smoke whilst manually operating the pump to expel smoke.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,771 discloses a toy airplane for producing smoke filled bubbles. A manually actuated air bellows and a smoke generator mechanism are connected to a tube having an aperture. A soapy liquid film is provided over the aperture. In use, a user manually actuates both the air bellows and a switch of the smoke generating mechanism continuously to cause smoke laden air to exit the aperture through the soapy film thereby producing smoke filled bubbles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,001 discloses a toy vehicle having a smoke generating mechanism and an air bellows. The air bellows is linked to a spoiler part of the vehicle by a mechanical linkage. Repeated manual depression of the spoiler causes the air bellows to expel air through the smoke generating mechanism to thereby emit smoke from an exhaust pipe of the toy vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,502 discloses a toy gun with a smoke generating chamber. A diaphragm extends across a rear part of the chamber. A reciprocating actuator moveable in response to continuous actuation of a trigger causes movement of the diaphragm thereby causing smoke to be emitted as a series of smoke rings from the toy gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,789,729 discloses a toy gun in the form of a breech loadable toy shotgun. Shells can be loaded into over and under barrels at the breech. The shells are automatically ejected from the breech when the gun is opened. A smoke generator is positioned near the breech to emit smoke in the breech chamber when the gun is opened. The toy gun does not discharge any projectiles.
It is realized by the inventors that none of the prior art toys provides the ability to fire a toy projectile whilst emitting smoke in response to the firing of a projectile. It would be desirable to provide a toy having the aforementioned capabilities.